This randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled multicenter clinical trial will evaluate standard therapy versus therapy combined with human monoclonal anti-cytomegalovirus antibody (MSL109) in the therapy of AIDS patients with cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis.